Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2p+1+10+3p}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2p + 3p} + {1 + 10}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {5p} + {1 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5p} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $5p+11$